theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Wild pt. 3
(Jack Dennis takes Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid to his place. Inside, Jack hand cuffs the kids to the wall and they try to break free.) Jack Dennis: (to the kids in anger) Now listen you little brats! I'm not gonna let you or anyone stop me from finding those white lions! Now give me the real map! Lincoln: (angry) We are NOT gonna give you the map! Ronnie Anne: And there's nothing you can do to make us change our minds! Jack Dennis: (glares while smiling) Then I guess I'll let someone else do the job for me. (holds out his left arm) Dead Claw! (A hawk lands on Jack's left arm and the others are terrified of it.) Sid: (terrified) Wh-wh-what is that? Jack Dennis: This here is my hunting hawk: Dead Claw. Lincoln: Hunting hawk? Jack Dennis: He's a lot better then a dog. He can even smell a mouse a mile away. (Dead Claw searches the kids and takes the map from Sid's back pocket. Dead Claw gives the map to Jack.) Jack Dennis: (to Dead Claw) good bird. (reads the map) Now we know where the white lions really are! (leaving the house) Clarence, you stay here a watch those kids so they don't escape. Clarence: Yes, Jack. Jack Dennis: (threatens) If you fail me, then I'll turn you into a rug! (leaves the house with Dead Claw in his jeep) Lincoln: Clarence! Are you really just gonna let Jack hunt down an endanger animal?! Clarence: (confuse) Hunt down? No, he said he's a zoo keeper. Ronnie Anne: Clarence, he's obvious lying to you! Jack Dennis is really a poacher! Clarence: (shock) What?! You guy are serious? (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid nods their heads.) Clarence: Well, still he's not too much of a bad guy. Sid: Dude! He doesn't treat you like a assistant! In fact, just before he left, he said he would turn you into a rug! Clarence: (worries) That did sound a little harsh. Lincoln: Look inside Clarence. If you really want to prove everyone that your a good guy, stand up to Jack and let us save the lions. (Clarence thinks about it and finally made his mind. He frees the kids from their hand cuffs.) Clarence: (kneels down and holds out his arms) Thanks kids. (The kids hugs Clarence and he hugs back.) Clarence: (stands up) Come on. We got some lions to save. (Everyone runs into Clarence's jeep and drives off. Meanwhile back at the plane during sunrise, Lori and the others packs up their sleeping bags.) Lori: Okay, we should probably go look for Lincoln and the others. I'm worried about them! Bobby: Don't worry babe. We'll go find them. David: (searches for the map) Uh, guys? Where's the map? Armstrong: I thought I gave it to you. David: I did. But after the plane landing, I... oh-on. Derek: What? What is it? David: I gave it to Sid. I told her to keep an eye on it till we get back. Lori: But if Sid has the Map, then that means she main target for... (Before Lori could finish, they notice a jeep driving by with Jack Dennis driving it.) Others: (shock) Jack! Armstrong: He's heading to the location of the white lions! We got to find those kids and get to the lions before Jack does! Bobby: But how? We don't have anything to get there fast! (Then, a jeep parks in front of the plane. And driving the jeep was Clarence and riding in it is Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid.) Clrarence: (to the others) Anyone need a lift? Lori: Lincoln! (hugs him) Bobby: Ronnie Anne! (hugs her) David: Thank goodness you kids are safe! (notices Clarence) Wait, aren't you Jack's partner? Clarence: "Was" his partner. Noe get in! We have to stop him! (Lori, Bobby, David, Derek and Armstrong hops into the jeep and it takes off. Meanwhile, Jack is driving his jeep searching for a white lion. But suddenly, one of then runs off and Jack chases it.) Jack Dennis: (targets at it) Perfect! (Before Jack could pull the trigger, Jack got block by Clarence and the others in the jeep.) Jack Dennis: (angry) Clarence, you double crossing traitor! Clarence: (shouts) I don't work for poachers Jack! Now leave the lion alone! Jack Dennis: No! Never! (to Dead Claw) Dead Claw! Get them out of my sight! (Dead Claw attacks Clarence and he crashes into a tree and the others got trap in the destroyed jeep. Meanwhile, Jack is still chasing the lions and targets it.) Others: (shouts) NOOOOOOO!!!! (Jack pulls the trigger and shoots a net at the lion and traps it. Jack walks up to it.) Jack Dennis: (laughs evil) Looks it's finally my lucky day. (on his phone) Bring in the helicopter! (A helicopter lands next to Jack. Jack carry's the white lion into the helicopter and it takes off. Leaving Lincoln and the other depress and trap in still stuck in the crushed jeep.) David: I can't believe we've failed to save the endangered creature. Bobby: Now, Jack is going to bring it to Mr. Spentson and then he's going to put it in his private zoo. (looks down) (Sid manages to break free from the jeep and stands up.) Sid: Guys, we can't just give up! My mom is counting on us to save the white lions. And we promised her to make sure we do that. Lincoln: Sid's right. We went through a lot of danger to protect those animals. But I got to say, it was awesome! And I'm willing to do it again. We need to save that lion. Lori: But how? Jack literally won. He's on his way to bring it to the zoo. Ronnie Anne: Jack didn't won! We still have a chance to save the lions. If we get there before tomorrow, we can free the lion and bring her back here. Derek: The young explorers have gain courage and bravery too save the creature! (bows to them) I knight the both of you! David: I think what Derek's trying to say is that you kids are right! We should go to the private zoo and stop Jack from selling the lion to Mr. Spentson! (holds out his hand) Who's with us? Others: (puts their hand in the middle) We are! (Back at the plane, Armstrong and Clarence fixed the plane and it's ready to take off.) Armstrong: (to Clarence) Thanks Clarence. The planes looks like it's ready to fly again. Clarence: No problem. Armstrong: (calls out) Alright everyone! On to the plane. Next stop: Spentson Manor! (It was night and the plane takes off. This could be their last chance to complete their mission.) To Be Countinued... Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Sid Chang Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Loud House Fanfictions